corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Cardmeisters
Masters of deciet, trickery, and skill, Cardmeisters are considered the apex for a bard or ranger who finds themselves holding magical ability. Cardmeisters are incredibly strong in the right situations, and can charge their cards with kinetic energy, and can make them harder than steel. These dangerous cards can be turned into throwing weapons, fused into blades, and even armor on the fly, the cards obeying their master's will. Requirements Ability to cast Arcane or Divine Spells Arcana (5 Ranks) Class Details Hit Die: d6 Proficiency: SImple and Martial Weapons, Medium Armor Cardmeister Level Progression Spells 1/2 of a character's Cardmeister level is added to their bard level when determining spells per day. Cards of Fate For a number of times per day equal to the Cardmeister levels, the Cardmeister can imbue a single card with the energy of fate itself. This card can be held by any ally, and will confer DR equal to their level against a single attack or series of attacks from a single opponent. Once the card has absorbed any amount of damage, it turns to dust. Only one Card of Fate can be active at one time. Cards of Destiny For a number of times per day equal to the Cardmeister levels, the Cardmeister can imbue a single card with a specific destiny. This card gains a bonus equal to double the Cardmeister level when it is fufilling this destiny. When it has fufilled this destiny, the card turns to dust. Only one Card of Destiny can be active at one time. Iron Cards A Cardmeister can charge simple playing cards to make them have the durability and strength of iron. Also, at will, the Cardmeister may imbue the cards to cut and deal 1d3 damage each. Iron Cards' HP is equal to the Cardmeister level. Card Master A Cardmeister may control 3 playing cards per level of Card Master. All cards can be controlled individually as a standard action. The Cardmeister may use them for defense, adding 1 DR for every card used on defenses, attacking and dealing damage depending on the card's strength (Iron or Steel Cards), or used to create walls, structures, and other such things. Any streucture made with cards has a damage resistance of double the amount of cards used in its construction, and health equivalent to five times the amount of cards used in the structure. Steel Cards A Cardmeister can charge simple playing cards to make them have the durability and strength of steel. Also, at will, the Cardmeister may imbue the cards to cut and deal 1d4+1 damage each. Steel Cards' HP is equal to three times the Cardmeister level. Card Prison A Cardmeister may use all his currently active cards to create a prison around a subject. If the subject fails a Will Save against a DC equal to two times the amount of cards used, the subject becomes paralyzed and freezes in place. It is aware and breathes normally but cannot take any actions, even speech. Each round on its turn, the subject may attempt a new saving throw to end the effect. This is a full-round action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. A winged creature who is paralyzed cannot flap its wings and falls. A swimmer can't swim and may drown. Unbreaking Cards A Cardmeister's active cards never break when faced against a metal or weapon of steel grade or weaker. Imbue Card For a number of times per day equal to the Cardmeister levels, the Cardmeister can imbue a single card with any spell they currently know. This card, when used to attack, casts the spell as a minor action. When used to defend, the card releases the spell targeted on the enemy who first hits it. X Card A Cardmeister may, two times per day, fuse all his current active cards together to create a powerful tome. This tome uses two cards merged as a seperate page. As a minor action, the Cardmeister may tear out a page, and use that page to cast a single spell. The Cardmeister may turn the tome back to cards at any time. Torn out pages turn to dust, including the cards used to create the page. The spell lasts as long as the Cardmeister has pages left in the tome. Fate Cutter Once per day, the Cardmeister can turn all of his actve cards to dust, to instantly heal an ally for the Cardmeister's max HP.